04 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5204 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5204); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5205 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5205); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 8/32 - Weekend; serial TVP 08:50 Między mamami - odc. 58; magazyn 09:10 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 9 Smutek; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisie - Domisiowe modele; program dla dzieci 09:55 Chopin2010. pl 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn 10:55 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Potęga umysłu 10 (The life of mammals-Food for Thought); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1566; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 1955 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2059; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5206 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5206); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5207 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5207); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy - Pruszków 2010 - kronika 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1567; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1956 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2060; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Urodziny, odc. 33 (Birthday Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 53 - Samotne serca - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Superzioło (How High) 89'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:05 Świat Józefa; film dokumentalny 01:05 TELEZAKUPY 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - Wdowiec (Black Widower); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 03:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:30 Zacisze gwiazd - Wspomnienie o Gustawie Holoubku 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 MASH - odc. 110/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 813)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 34/48; talk-show 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 43 - Zagubione dziecko 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Karol Strasburger 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 68; teleturniej 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 14, Anna; felieton 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 14/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Mały kryzys; serial TVP 13:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 483 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 778; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:25 Barwy życia - odc. 4 "Poświęcenie"; felieton 16:40 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 35/48; talk-show 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 57 - Kto ty jesteś?; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Męska ręka; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 484 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 120 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 10, Wilson); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 28 "Faceci to świnie"; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:40 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Chłopiec na galopującym koniu 72'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Od słowa do słowa; dyskusja 02:20 Noc z serialem - S. O. S. - odc. 3/7 - Pułapka; serial TVP 03:15 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 03:45 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - odc. 10; serial TVP 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany, Kanada/Francja 2006 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (95, 97) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (97, 98) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (224) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (198) - serial komediowy 13.00 Łabędziem być... (5) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (88, 89) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (225) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (101) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (127) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (23) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (10) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Frankie i Johnny - melodramat, USA 1991 01.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (155) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (51, 52) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (156) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Szybcy i wściekli: Tokio Drift - film sensacyjny, USA 2006 23.35 Fringe: Na granicy światów (9) - serial sensacyjny 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.50 Telesklep 04.15 Fringe: Na granicy światów (9) - serial sensacyjny 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Trzęsienie ziemi na Haiti: czy musiało tak być? (Haitis Killer Qake: Why It Happened); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Jej sukces - odc. 3 - Sędzina piłkarska; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:42 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 Sportowy Wieczór 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Przesłanie pamięci 17.10 Atelier lekcja rysunku 17.20 Szlakiem zabytków techniki 17.40 Pozytywka 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności flesz 18.05 Pomysł na weekend 18.15 Cogito 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Reportaż 19.40 Telezakupy 19.50 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Trzęsienie ziemi na Haiti: czy musiało tak być? (Haitis Killer Qake: Why It Happened); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:44 Jej sukces - odc. 3 - Sędzina piłkarska; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:42 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 Sportowy Wieczór 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:20 Lalola (138) - telenowela 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (45) - serial obyczajowy 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 Morze miłości (45) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Osaczona (37) - serial obyczajowy 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (55) - serial obyczajowy 12:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (46) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (227) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Osaczona (38) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej: Lech Poznań - Manchester City 21:00 Czarny deszcz - film sensacyjny 23:35 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 00:10 Galileo EXTRA (9) - program popularnonaukowy 01:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (19) - serial kryminalny 02:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (20) - serial kryminalny 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 VIP - program kulturalny 04:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:05 Marina - telenowela 05:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 07:25 Plotkara - serial obyczajowy 08:20 Brzydula - serial komediowy 08:50 Brzydula - serial komediowy 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 10:25 Ally Mcbeal - serial komediowy 11:25 Mango - telezakupy 13:00 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14:00 Marina - telenowela 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 16:00 Plotkara - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Brzydula - serial komediowy 17:30 Brzydula - serial komediowy 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny 19:00 Ally Mcbeal - serial komediowy 20:00 W słusznej sprawie - thiller 22:10 Jedenasta godzina - serial science fiction 23:00 Nowy koszmar - horror 01:30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:35 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:00 Anita - telenowela 07:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 12:00 Anita - telenowela 13:00 Rozbitkowie - serial przygodowy 14:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 15:05 Łatwa zdobycz - thiller 16:50 Lub czasopisma! - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Tanie linie - serial dokumentalny 17:35 Straż graniczna - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 19:00 Był sobie złodziej - serial sensacyjny 20:00 Zagadka z przeszłości - thiller 21:55 Sekta - serial sensacyjny 22:55 Lub czasopisma! - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Miejskie legendy - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Erotyczna gra - film erotyczny 01:45 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07:00 To co dał mi los ... - Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 17/57 Alibi, Wakacje Buliego (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Kulebiak; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 21/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D jak DNO; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 259; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Polsce samorządowej partia pomaga czy szkodzi?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 34* - Miłosne niepokoje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (21); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Kto potrafi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:35 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Czarodzieje wielkiej polityki (Lords of the Spin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Kontemplowanie słońca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Kto potrafi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 41 - Zdrada; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 42 - Upadek; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Autoportret z kochanką; film obyczajowy; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 9/15 - Podróż sentymentalna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVP Kultura 08:05 Pan na Żuławach - odc. 10/11 - Czas niepokoju; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Co ty wiesz o sztuce - Maria Jarema; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 19 - Karaoke Kalk; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Palety - Johannes Vermeer - Cząstka światła. Astronom (Palettes/Vermeer); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Jesień z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Kazimierz Karabasz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Theatrum wyobraźni Henryka Siemiradzkiego; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Miniatury muzyczne - Karol Szymanowski - Demeter op. 37bis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Panorama kina światowego - Jazzowe imperium (Keisarikunta (The Harbour Brothers)) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Finlandia (2004); reż.:Pekka Mandart; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 100% live - Myslovitz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Ecce bombo (Ecce bombo) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1978); reż.:Nanni Moretti; wyk.:Nanni Moretti, Luisa Rossi, Lina Sastri, Piero Galletti; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Jesień z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Kazimierz Karabasz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 TEM - Dziś polecamy; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Ludzie muzyki - Gdziekolwiek będę.... (film o Marku Grechucie); film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 "Zapatrzeni w siebie" - piosenki Marka Grechuty (28 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Koncert Galowy); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Miniatury muzyczne - Leszek Możdzer; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kino jest sztuką - Moja pierwsza żona (My First Wife) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1984); reż.:Paul Cox; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Liryczny początek nocy - Jesienna zaduma - koncert jubileuszowy Elżbiety Adamiak (41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Portrety kobiet - Futbol ściśle tajny (Football Under Cover); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Cisza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Strefa - Herbert multimedialny; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Zbigniew Warpechowski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Kino nocne - Rashomon (Rashomon) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (1950); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Toshiro Mifune, Masayuki Mori, Machiko Kyo, Takashi Shimura, Minoru Chiaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zapraszamy na nasz program - DUB we Francji; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Rozmowy istotne - Peter Sloterdijk; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Krystyna Górska. Malarstwo, rodzina i papież; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Wszechświat i filozofia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 "Złota jesień" na antypodach; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Żydowski Lublin; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Opowiem Ci bajkę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Do krwi ostatniej - Rozdroże; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 1 - Kazimierz Karabasz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 "Lufa"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne Non possumus. 1978 - 1989 Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Z plecakiem i walizką. Nekropolie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Podróżnik - Huahine - wyspa szczęśliwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Dzika Polska - Odlotowe sikory; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Miejsce z historią - Radom jakiego nie znamy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Prosto z Lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Receptury klasztorne - odc.2 Pierogi świętego Jacka,; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Do krwi ostatniej - Kryzys; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 2 - Krzysztof Kieślowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Kapitan Ćwikliński; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Polacy nad świętym morzem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rok terroru; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Ex Libris - 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Polskie lato, węgierska jesień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Był taki dzień - 4 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Bolesław Wieniawa Długoszowski - żołnierz i poeta; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Bohater; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Bydgoski ślad Paderewskiego; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Wierna pieśń; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Parnas literacki - Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Początek jest wszedzie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 04.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Ze sportowego archiwum - Królowa królowej sportu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Tomasz Hopfer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga kobiet: Wisła Can Pack Kraków - MiZO Pecs; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/8 finału: Urugwaj - Korea Południowa (1/8 finału: Urugwaj - Korea Południowa) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/8 finału: USA - Ghana (1/8 finału: USA - Ghana) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 15:40 Z archiwum TVP 15:55 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos Gdynia - UMMC Ekaterinburg; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Mundial dzień po dniu - MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/8 finału: USA - Ghana (1/8 finału: USA - Ghana) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - podumowanie sezonu 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. 1982 - Polska - ZSRR (MŚ w pn. 1982 - Polska - ZSRR) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Nowa - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Pestka 87'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Eine Kleine Nacht Musik - rondo allegro; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Blondynka - odc. 5/13 - Przypadek, czy przeznaczenie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 68; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Nocne ptaki 68'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Domalik; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Ewa Isajewicz - Telega, Wiesław Komasa, Mirosław Guzowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. I cz. II (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Edward Grieg - W grocie króla gór; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kolejność uczuć 82'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 69; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Szansa na Sukces - Pectus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Wielka woda - Film o profesorze Macieju Gliwiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Rejs dla zuchwałych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Motoszał - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 120 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 10, Wilson); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 28 "Faceci to swinie"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega odc.4/4 - Zdrada (odc. 4/4 - Zdrada); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Tajemnice Watykanu odc.8 - Papieskie antyki; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.50 Zumba z fitness center 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Pasión Morena (46) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 12.40 Zwiedzaj Niemcy z Info&Tips 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (47) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Alarm - program interwencyjny 18.20 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Waleczny celt - film fabularny prod. Irlandia, 2005 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS